thevoiceusafandomcom-20200213-history
Judith Hill
Judith Glory Hill '(born May 6, 1984) is an American singer from Los Angeles, California who finished in 7th place on season 4 of The Voice USA. Her mentor was Adam Levine. Background Hill has worked as a backup singer, having worked with French singer Michal Polnareff in 2007. In 2009, she was tapped to work as a backup singer on Michael Jackson's This Is It tour and even being his duet partner on the song "I Just Can't Stop Loving You". Jackson's death on June 25, 2009 caused the tour to be cancelled. Hill performed the song "Heal The World" at his memorial service, which was watched by close to a billion people worldwide, on July 7, 2009. According to HIll, she did get several offers from record labels but out of respect for Jackson, she opted not to take advantage of them. Hill also had previously auditioned for American Idol. The Voice USA Feeling ready to step out and acheive success on her own, Hill tried out for season 4 of The Voice USA. Her reworked version of the Christina Aguilera hit "What A Girl Wants" caused all four coaches-Adam Levine, Blake Shelton, Shakira, and Usher-to turn their chairs around. After getting much praise, Hill chose Levine as her mentor. Battle Rounds In the battle rounds, Hill went up against rock singer Karina Iglesias, taking on the James Brown classic "It's A Man's Man's Man's World", which had previously been covered by season 2 runner-up Juliet Simms. Considering both women's excellent vocals on the song, Levine ended up choosing Hill to go forward to the knockout rounds while Shakira used one of her two steals on Iglesias. Knockout Rounds In the knockout rounds, Hill went up against R&B singer Orlando Dixon. Despite a great effort from him on the K-Ci & JoJo hit "All My Life", Hill's version of the Willie Nelson classic "Always On My Mind" proved to be too good, resulting in Levine choosing her to go forward to the live shows. Live Playoffs In the live playoffs, Judith took on the Nina Simone classic "Feeling Good", which earned her praise from her coach Adam Levine and the other coaches as well. She advanced to the top 12. Top 12 Once she reached the top 12, Judith took on the James Taylor song "You've Got A Friend", which helped her get to the top 10. Her take on the songs "You've Got A Friend" and "The Way You Make Me Feel" helped Judith make it to the top 8 where she then took on the will.i.am/Justin Bieber song "#thatPOWER". Despite changing the arrangement and singing it beautifully, Judith, along with fellow Team Adam member Sarah Simmons, was eliminated on May 28, 2013. She finished in 7th place. Judith and Sarah's eliminations are considered shocking because both women were considered frontrunners to win the show. Post The Voice After her elimination, Judith appeared on The Today Show and even surprised ESPN LA's Mark Willard and John Ireland, both huge fans of hers, by calling into the station and talking with them on the air. She also performed a song called "Desperation", which is from a movie she appears in called ''20 Feet From Stardom, on The Tonight Show with Jay Leno. The song's music video premiered on VEVO on August 23, 2013. The movie won an Academy Award for Best Feature Documentary on March 2, 2014. Judith opened for Josh Groben on his "In The Round" tour when it kicked off on October 2, 2013. She recently signed a deal with Sony Music Entertainment. She and Groban even released a live version of his song "Remember When It Rained" on February 7, 2014. She even opened for John Legend on the UK leg of his #AllOfMe tour in fall 2014 and performed the song "Party Rockers" with Gordon Goowin's Big Phat Band, which was later nominated for a Grammy. Debut album Judith's debut album, Back in Time, which was produced by Prince, will be released on October 23, 2015. Discography '''Albums: * Back in Time ''(2015) '''Singles:' * "Desperation" (2013) * "Remember When It Rained" (live duet with Josh Groban) (2014) Category:Season 4 Category:Mentored by Adam Levine Category:Team Adam